


Lessons Learned

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Kiss with a Fist [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organization members assigned to Castle Oblivion are settling in, getting used to being under the command of the Graceful Assassin. He pays a visit to the Chilly Academic, who requires a lesson in who is really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Rape, Vine play, Abuse, Violence, Broken Bones

He should have known Marluxia would pull rank eventually. The flowery bastard had already let the command of Castle Oblivion go to his head, so _of course_ he would pay a visit to the less obedient members of his little court.

Vexen hadn’t intended his visit to be so soon after arriving at their new home, but there was little he could do to remedy it now. Marluxia had already proven to be stubborn to the point of idiocy.

It had all begun amicably enough - Vexen had gone straight to the labs Xemnas had informed him of to get settled in. Supplies were being unpacked when there was the swish of a coat from the door and the scientist waved a hand distractedly, assuming - mistakenly - that it was simply Zexion come to snark, or perhaps Lexaeus to assist.

But no, the arms sliding around his waist were all wrong, as was the silken chuckle against his ear. _Wrong wrong wrongwr—_

"I see you’ve already made yourself at home."

"Trying to, until someone let the mongrel in." Vexen didn’t bother to curb his tongue. Why should he? Marluxia was only ‘lord’ of this castle for the reason of some scheme or another. Probably Saix’s doing, the conniving little kiss-ass, or a ploy from Xemnas himself, a way to amuse himself watching them all scramble about.

"Mm, that’s no way to talk to your superior, now is it?" Marluxia replied after a few moments, nuzzling aside stray strands of blonde, dragging an earlobe between his teeth. "What would Xemnas say if he heard of your insubordination, hmm?"

Vexen tensed. That threat was one of the few guaranteed to keep him in line, but his pride bristled all the same and his eyes narrowed. “Going to tattle on me, are you? Run back to Xemnas and demand he punish me for speaking out against someone _beneath me_?”

A breathy chuckle and a sharp, warning tug on the flesh between his teeth before Marluxia replied. “Yes, that’s exactly what I would do. Run back to Xemnas and let him know his prized scientist refuses to follow orders. Maybe he would even come here himself to deal with you, would you like that? A direct order from the Superior himself. Or perhaps he would delegate and have Saix eliminate you himself. Intelligence is all well and good, but what use is it when its possessor cannot listen?”

Vexen sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “You listen to Xemnas too much, or is it simply that you enjoy the sound of your own voice? Don’t answer that. I don’t have the patience for another monotonous drone. I get enough of those from Saix.” And Xemnas, but at least the silver had a few occasions of insight. Marluxia was just a prat.

The prat in question clicked his tongue and bit down, eliciting a wince from Vexen. “You mouth off too much for your own good, Vexen. I think it’s time someone remind you of who is in charge here, and who is not.”

"Oh, are you going to take my toys from me and send me to bed without dessert?" Vexen didn’t try to keep the drawl from his voice. "I’m not a _child_ , Marluxia. I don’t need to follow your orders if they counteract Xemnas’s.”

"Tsk. I should have known you wouldn’t make this easy."

"What do you —"

Vexen cut himself off with a sharp grunt as he was shoved forward, a gloved hand fisting in his hair to stop his face from smacking into the table, the grip remaining tight. He snarled and struggled but Marluxia was much, _much_ stronger than him. It didn’t stop him from trying though, futile as the efforts were.

"Stop struggling." Marluxia sounded amused, of all things. "I intend to teach you a lesson, one that you won’t be able to slither around and ignore with semantics." The hand remained in blonde hair but his free hand slid down Vexen’s back, applying just enough force for it to go beyond a caress and well into a warning. "Certainly not as frail as you appear, are you?"

"Get your filthy hands off me." Vexen shoved back and succeeded only in being shoved down again, pinned to the table by Marluxia’s hand and hips. Damn it. " _Now_ , before I freeze you!”

"That isn’t as threatening as it may sound to you," Marluxia replied, deliberately squeezing at the side of Vexen’s hip, smirking when the touch earned a soft sound. "You _like_ this, don’t you, being at someone else’s mercy?”

"Pig."

"Too bad I don’t have any mercy." Marluxia let go and stepped back.

Vexen spun as soon as he was free and flicked his hand to summon his shield, but his wrist was caught in a strong grip and he flinched, eyes snapping to Marluxia’s. His fingers twitched and the other’s grip tightened, fingertips digging into pressure points and Vexen swallowed. The warning was clear - summoning his weapon would get him nowhere.

So he lashed out with his free hand instead, and was quick enough to land a snapping punch to Marluxia’s gut. The shock on that pale face was gratifying, so very gratifying, even if the crunch of his wrist was not.

Both had stepped back, Vexen cradling the broken wrist, Marluxia’s arm thrown across his stomach, both glaring, assessing.

Marluxia recovered quicker, yanking Vexen forward by the chain of his coat and sinking his teeth into the blonde’s lower lip, hard enough to break the skin and sucking roughly at it until involuntary tears of pain fogged his vision and he snarled a warning to stop.

"So pretty when you’re angry," Marluxia cooed. "But then, you aren’t truly _angry_ , are you. It’s only an echo.”

"It’s enough to remember how it feels to act on it," Vexen snapped back, licking the blood from his lip. It was going to bruise, the bastard. "Hurry up with your lesson and get out. I have things that need doing."

"As you wish." Marluxia tugged almost playfully at the chain in his hands. "Remove this and the lesson can begin."

"What?" Vexen blinked. Had he heard that right?… The glitter in those cold eyes said that yes, he had. Marluxia had let go of the chain and stepped back, so there was no doubt of his words. Slim brows furrowed and Vexen glanced down, hesitating before unhooking the chain and unzipping the coat, tossing it behind him onto the table. "There. Going to hiss and jeer at the stick insect now?"

"I save the jeering for Larxene. She gets restless without her daily jeer." Marluxia made a vague, elegant gesture with a hand. "The rest too?"

“ _What_?!” Vexen shook his head. “Do I look inclined to strip off and parade myself around for the enjoyment of others? The coat is one thing but I am _not_ —”

"Now." The command was obvious. "Either you remove your clothing, or _I_ remove it. And I will not be gentle.”

Silence. The threat was implicit, the blue eyes still cold.

Vexen’s eyes narrowed. What the hell was Marluxia playing at? Obviously, it wasn’t for personal enjoyment, or he wouldn’t look so _flat_ , but… why? What did he want? There was no use in asking; instead, he kicked the boots off, pointedly kicking one at Marluxia but it was caught and tossed aside.

Green eyes glanced at the gloves, hesitating again, but he kept them on. Marluxia wouldn’t care if his hands were covered, would likely prefer they stay that way given how cold they were. Pants were removed, another hesitation before underwear as well.

Vexen crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Marluxia with a flat look of his own. “ _There_ , satisfied now?” Even if he’d had a heart, there was no embarrassment. He was accustomed to naked bodies - years of studying anatomy, then working on samples with various states of undress tended to de-sensitise a person - there was only agitation.

"I will be once we are done," Marluxia replied. His scrutiny was nothing lecherous, there was nothing behind the gaze save for idle curiosity. "Have you always been so thin?"

"No, I was a fat child but was put on a diet and starved, what do _you_ think. If you are _quite_ done counting my ribs, go and choke on a pinecone, or whatever it is you do in your spare time.”

"One day, you’ll learn to put that mouth to better use," Marluxia said with a roll of his eyes. "Turn around and bend over. I tire of this."

"Pervert." Vexen did as commanded, huffing as he rested on his forearms, fingers drumming on the table’s surface. "I hope you realise it, that you are absolutely per _vert_ e- _G_ _et your hands off me_!”

"I don’t think so." Marluxia chuckled, dragging gloved fingers down Vexen’s back once more, palms fitting to the curves of his hips. "You’re built like a woman. Some of us thought you were one, until IX asked Saix. Luxord had a bet on it, apparently."

"You’re all sick," Vexen said, the disgust evident. "Hurry up and finish your groping. You aren’t the only one bored of this."

Marluxia gave a teasing squeeze, smirking at the hitch of breath, followed by a snarl. “Are you so eager to be rid of me?” he asked, leaning forward, draping himself over the other’s back to purr in his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick.”

"Make _what_ quick?” The exasperation was obvious now, but it received no answer. Vexen frowned as he heard the sound of a zipper, glancing back over his shoulder but his head was shoved down - not by a hand, but by a vine, and he shuddered with revulsion. “You could have told me not to look.”

"You wouldn’t have listened."

Inwardly, Vexen conceded the point. Curiosity was getting the better of him though and he turned his head under the vine, barely able to see through his hair and peripheral vision but — yes, Marluxia had unzipped his coat and removed his gloves, and was coiling a vine around his wrist. Strange. He was saved from further mental questioning as his wrist twinged, and he sighed. It felt broken, but he wasn’t curing it now. Knowing his luck, Marluxia would break it again anyway.

"I said, stay _still_.” Marluxia had draped over him again, biting at the edge of Vexen’s ear, smacking him on the side of the hip. “Don’t make me bind you to the table and blindfold you.”

"If you try, I’ll freeze you and shatter off your arm." Vexen huffed and returned to looking ahead again though, not willing to test Marluxia. Not with this. Deprivation of sight was one thing he certainly didn’t enjoy, heart or no.

He drew the line at the suggestive rocking of hips against his own though, focusing his power and was rewarded with a pained sound, having summoned ice around Marluxia’s ankle, ice with spikes embedding themselves into the pale skin. “If all you wanted was cheap sex, you could have gone to your little harlot. Or was she too busy with Axel to accommodate you.”

"You talk too much."

A vine snaked itself around Vexen’s throat and upwards, forcing against his mouth and gagging him. He bit down but the sour, rotted taste quickly made him stop. Marluxia was a hypocrite with the talking charge. He nearly bit the vine again when he felt the head of Marluxia’s cock tease against his entrance.

Just what the _hell_ was he playing at? Vexen ignored the coil of anxiety in his chest, shoved aside certain memories, squirming again but he couldn’t move his head - Marluxia was holding his hair again, and his hip, effectively keeping him pinned with the assistance of a vine over Vexen’s waist as well. Sick, this was nothing but _sick_ , why would Marluxia choose this as a _lesson_ — **  
**

"The sooner you relax, the quicker I will leave," Marluxia said, fingers stroking up and down Vexen’s spine as a vine teased at his entrance with slow, firm circles - but it only made him shudder again, fighting back nausea. "Though it’s still going to hurt. Nothing I can do about that."

The curses were muffled with the vine-gag but Vexen knew the sentiment was received, since the vine shoved into him, forcing a strangled cry from him. How was he supposed to relax when it _hurt_ so much, _so much_ and there was no way to get _away_ from it —

"I told you to relax, you stubborn old man." Another smack, this one directly to the ass and Vexen flinched. "And you call me an idiot."

Vexen cursed him around the gag again, but flinched again as the vine pressed deeper into him, and he realised he was trembling. He couldn’t relax, though he was making an effort to try. It wasn’t working, it all felt so wrong, disgusting. Empty. That he knew Marluxia wouldn’t stop only made it worse.

Eventually though, the vine was no longer hurting so much, though its movements were still far from comfortable, a far cry from pleasurable. Marluxia was nuzzling the side of his neck, murmuring nonsense little encouragements and mockeries — “Soon, it will be over soon, _ ma belle froid_" — but Vexen paid little attention to any of it. None of it meant anything so there was no use listening.  


The vine was removed and he breathed a sigh of relief, as well as he could around the gag, eyes closing and forehead dropping to rest on the table. He tried talking but was thwarted by the gag again. It was loosened enough for him to mumble, “Why are you still here, your lesson’s done.”

But Marluxia chuckled darkly, nipping his neck. “Who said I was done? That wasn’t your lesson.”

… 

Vexen flinched when he realised the meaning of those words and kicked back, pushing himself from the table and spinning, summoning his shield and switching it to his right hand. The left was still useless, throbbing with a dull ache now; the right would have to do. “Get out. Now.”

Marluxia rubbed his thigh where the kick had landed, head lowered, hair hiding his expression but when he raised his head, the expression was deadly. He didn’t summon his scythe, only snapped his palm to the air and yanked the shield away with a thrown vine, tossing the shield aside with a clatter. “Don’t _ever_ test me again, Vexen. I will tear you apart.”

"Do it then." Vexen let the shield disappear, cradling the injured wrist in the other hand. "I hope Xemnas turns you into a dusk and breaks your —" He was shoved to the wall this time, the back of his head smacking into it and a groan escaped him, vision dancing sickeningly, skull throbbing in time with his wrist now. 

"You want this the hard way?" Marluxia had lifted him up, fingers gripping bruisingly at his hips. It couldn’t have been hard to lift him and the Assassin showed no signs of struggle, summoning a vine.

Vexen watched with dim eyes, watched as the vine secreted clear liquid which was rubbed over Marluxia’s cock. To his ears, he asked, “What do you think you’re doing?” but it likely came out in a bleary mumble, and it only earned a return of the gagging vine. 

Marluxia wasted no time; once coated sufficiently, he yanked Vexen’s hips down to thrust up into him, smirking as he watched the green eyes widen and the pained expression return. “I warned you.”

Vexen could only whimper, panting shallowly through the pain of being entered so quickly, and it wasn’t as if Marluxia was small either. The position didn’t help either, forced to wrap his legs around Marluxia’s waist, but he made up for that by pulling roughly at pink hair, glaring through the pain.

It became obvious very fast that this had nothing to do with pleasure. Marluxia’s thrusts were harsh, too harsh for the glancing strikes to sensitive inner nerves to be anything but painful, and Vexen was pulling at the other’s hair rather than keep whimpering. His hips were going to be bruised from how hard Marluxia was holding them and yanking them down onto the thrusts, and soon the Assassin was biting and sucking at his neck, breaking the skin and sucking the bruises to darken them. 

One hard bite and thrust together had Vexen crying out against the gag and dragging Marluxia’s head back with the force of the hair-pull, which only earned a snarl and a harder thrust, sending a sharp spike of pain through his body. The message was received and he weakened his hold and while Marluxia didn’t slow down or gentle his pace, he didn’t repeat the harder thrust again. Vexen nearly whimpered with relief at that, hated himself for wanting to whimper, hated all of it even without a heart.

He cried out again though when Marluxia bit at the hollow of his throat and yanked his hips down harder. Rather than risk pulling his hair too hard again, Vexen buried his face into the top of the pink hair, muffling the pained groans. It was spiteful but he was deliberately clenching tightly around Marluxia; it hurt, but the pained growls he heard were more than worth the pain. It had to be over soon though, surely, Marluxia couldn’t last much longer. … could he? Vexen was trembling, in too much pain to consider any kind of arousal and the rough treatment was the exact opposite of thrilling. How anyone could enjoy pain was far beyond him. 

A shudder from Marluxia and a rough bite to the shoulder were the only warnings before he felt himself being filled, the cock inside twitching with the release and Vexen grimaced at the sensations, revolted once more, and even more so when Marluxia dared to _nuzzle_ , as if they were lovers and as if Vexen had enjoyed any of that. He was silently thankful that his hips wee lifted and Marluxia slid out of him. 

He wasn’t, however, thankful when Marluxia simply let him drop to the ground, the vine removed before he hit so the sharp cry of pain reverberated through the lab. Vexen was trembling, remaining in the boneless heap he had landed in, fingers grasping at the cool lacquered floor, the coldness the only thing keeping him something resembling calm once more. 

"I trust the lesson has been learned?" Marluxia asked as he retrieved his clothing and cleaned himself off, watching Vexen with unconcealed amusement. "Good. I wouldn’t want to have to repeat myself."

Vexen flinched at that but made no move to get up, eyes blank and fixed on the opposite wall. He barely reacted when his shoulder was nudged with the toe of a boot. 

"Xemnas will be pleased everyone here plans to co-operate," Marluxia added with a flat chuckle. "Clean yourself up. You look horrendous." He left without another word.

Vexen waited until Marluxia was gone before dragging himself across the floor and reached up to take his coat, laying back down and spreading the black material over his body. He’d damn well sleep on the floor, didn’t plan to properly get up anytime soon. No, the floor was cold, _perfect_ , and he pressed his cheek to it. Damn Marluxia to hell, he hoped the bastard slipped up and got torn apart by Xemnas himself. _Bastard_. 


End file.
